User blog:CEDJunior/Divas Championship @ Survivor Series 2014
In just a few short days--five, to be exact--the Divas Championship will be on the line at the Survivor Series event in St. Louis, as AJ Lee will defend her title against Nikki Bella. Things have been looking up for the evil Nikki Bella ever since she turned against her sister, Brie Bella, at SummerSlam. Though she was unsuccessful at becoming Divas Champion at Night of Champions, Nikki accomplished the next best thing; she defeated Brie at Hell in a Cell on October 26. Per the agreed stipulation, Brie had to become Nikki's personal assistant for the next 30 days, and Nikki has wasted no time torturing her sister; forcing her to run errands for her, and even helping her win matches and instigating in confrontations. Nikki became #1 Contender when she won a special Halloween Costume Battle Royal on Halloween Night. And of course, Nikki looked as sexy as ever dressed like a black cat. In the time that has passed since becoming #1 Contender, Nikki has ordered Brie to either attack AJ or set her up to be attacked. She even forced Brie to compete against her dressed as AJ. However, Brie did get some redemption when she defeated her heel twin sister, which led to Nikki attacking her after the match ended. AJ entered and took out Nikki with a Shining Wizard, but she also took out Brie as well later on; clearly a victim of circumstances. Too many scenarios can happen in this match and none of them would surprise me. I do expect Nikki to defeat AJ with Brie's reluctant help, but I also expect Brie to cost Nikki somehow; either by attacking Nikki to cause a DQ finish, or just making her flat out lose entirely. But there is a recent wrinkle in this entire picture. Rumor is, and take it for what it's worth, that AJ could be leaving WWE after Sunday. Stories about AJ leaving have been posted for months and they've been rubbish so far, so I'm taking this with a grain of salt. If this is true, then Nikki's definitely winning. If it turns out to be just a story, then there lies the ambiguity. What I do think will happen regardless of the outcome is that Brie and Nikki will face each other again in a future PPV. If Nikki wins, then this can be stretched into a WrestleMania XXXI title match. If not, then we could see the twins face each other possibly as soon as TLC. This will be the fourth time that the Divas Championship will be defended at Survivor Series. That tally is more than any of the Big Four PPVs. The Divas Championship has been defended three times at SummerSlam, once at WrestleMania, and has never been defended at the Royal Rumble. In 2010, Natalya defeated LayCool in a handicap match to win the title. 2011 saw Beth Phoenix defeat Eve Torres in a memorable lumberjill title match to retain, and 2012 saw Eve as the villainous entering champion retaining against Kaitlyn. So the record is on AJ's side, unless she really is leaving after Sunday. This could be a ''very ''interesting and telling match. Category:Blog posts